


Checking Our Appetites

by michaelandthegodsquad



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Implied impact play, Light Feminization, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelandthegodsquad/pseuds/michaelandthegodsquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve probably got another round left in me, if you wanna get back in there."</p>
<p>Washington chuckles, pressing Alexander flat to the bed before lying down next to him, one hand pulling the covers up before it rests on Alexander’s back. “Maybe if we’d met twenty years ago,” he mumbles, already relaxing and closing his eyes.</p>
<p>OR: </p>
<p>Some quick post-impact-play aftercare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checking Our Appetites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poose/gifts).



> I banged this out while I was falling asleep so hopefully y'all like it?
> 
> Title from a letter written by GW to Annis Boudinot Stockton: "You see, madam, when once the woman has tempted us and we have tasted the forbidden fruit, there is no such thing as checking our appetites, whatever the consequences may be."

“How are you holding up, baby girl?” Washington says, straddling the back of Alexander’s thighs where he lies on his stomach on the bed. Alexander turns his face up, eyes shut and with a content smile on his lips as he rests his cheek on his arms. 

“I’m fine. Thank you,” he says, punctuating his response with a yawn. Washington nods, uncapping the aloe and pouring some into his hand, warming it between his palms before spreading them over Alexander’s ass. He pays special attention to the couple of welts already beginning to rise from the reddened skin, careful not to apply too much pressure. He frowns, reaching for the aloe again.

“You sure? It looks like...I may have gotten a little carried away…” 

“Hey, I’m fine,” Alexander assures him, propping himself up on his forearms to look back at Washington. “I asked for it, I stayed green the whole time. I’m okay. You’re okay. Stop worrying about it.” He huffs as a lock of hair falls into his face, and repeatedly tries to blow it out of his eyes to no avail. Washington watches him fondly, laying his hands on Alexander’s ass again to massage the aloe in.

“That feels nice,” Alexander mumbles with a pleased hum, already lying down again. He arches his spine to push back into Washington’s hands, shimmying enticingly. 

Washington pulls his lips in, bites them as he thumbs Alexander’s cheeks apart, examining his hole. Wet, still, worked loose and open, also reddened a bit where the edge of the belt had caught it a couple of times. Washington swipes his tongue out over his lips as he dips his thumbs in, spreading that pretty little hole open, Alexander rumbling out a quiet, low groan. Washington has to hold back his own groan as he watches his own come begin to trickle out slowly; he moves one thumb down to catch it, gently sliding up until he’s pushed it all back in.

“Baby girl, you’re dripping,” he says, voice low and rough, and Alexander hums, a smirk already pulling at his lips.

“I’ve probably got another round left in me, if you wanna get back in there,” he says, pressing back against Washington’s cock, soft where it rests against his thigh.

Washington chuckles, pressing Alexander flat to the bed before lying down next to him, one hand pulling the covers up before it rests on Alexander’s back. “Maybe if we’d met twenty years ago,” he mumbles, already relaxing and closing his eyes. He feels Alexander shift just a bit, before a cool hand comes to rest on Washington’s flank.

“Probably best we didn’t, considering I was in second grade,” Alexander says, and Washington frowns deeply. Alexander’s laughter, quiet and satisfied, is the last thing he hears before he drifts off.

**Author's Note:**

> Come harass me on [Tumblr](http://michaelandthegodsquad.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mikeandgodsquad)


End file.
